


Xxxxx

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 有一个巫师，一个依靠恶魔附身去驱魔的巫师——等等，这个恶魔在好奇什么？





	Xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇时，我的状态不是很好，有一个场景妄想在脑中逗留了许久，但却圆不来。看《鬼客》时忽然发现咦！完美！于是借了设定与很多场景，就要把人牵出能进入高潮画出脑中场景时！！——哈哈哈果然是废了，废话多到，把自己给唠泄了。而又舍不得扔，，发了算存，有缘回头 v☞

一：

 

天气凉的时候，也还有蝉鸣。

在九月末，十月初，短袖还舍不得脱下，风刮溜着小腿，冰凉冰凉。毛毯在这时候就显得格外舒适。

我这话，你并不赞同。他的毛毯正在让你的膝盖胀痛。

“想要休息吗？”

在你将红肿的膝盖再向前挪移时，他停了脚步。随着惯性摆动的链条在你耳边终于发生了变化的节律。你咽下口水，其实只是喉结的徒劳滚动。那些充盈在口腔里的液体，更愿意顺着你那朝外，有着光亮的地方而去。这点跟你很像对吗？你轻微的点了点头，向下的力道，让麻木的牙齿在那根被你自己暖的温热的金属棒上重新找回触感。你感受到了自己抽搐的嘴角在上面的摩擦，天啊，那上面肯定因为沾满了你的口水而反射出漂亮的光泽，就像你刚打完油的枪管。

你很想念它。

你不该想那么远。在你反应过来时，他的手指已经在你的耳边了。明明还没触碰上，却让你的右肢不敢再动，甚至连嘴角的抽搐幅度也被控制住了，你不敢再呼吸，呼吸却变得更粗重。你想起了，想起你刚刚那点头的动作，实在不理智。可你早就失去对问句的分析能力。你酸疼的脊椎本能的向下压伏，不大的弧度是示软的姿态。他摸上了，摸上了你刚剃完不久的鬓角，那些断刺的发根，在他的指腹下被压倒，摩擦着头皮，沿着耳廓的弧度，缓缓滑着，就在你的耳边，那些沙沙声，在你的颅内响的多么清澈。不多时，鸡皮疙瘩就啄上了全身。你不能动。

“我总是不赞成将你的眼蒙住。”

他将手停在了你脖颈后面的凹陷，那里是分界处，向上滑一点是头发的短刺，向下是男人细密的绒毛，而再向里，突破那层肌肤，就是你的脊椎，往那一掐，只随着一声清脆，你就再也离不开这了。

恐惧吗？

你看，将眼睛蒙住的坏处就在这。

他猛着摁着你的后脑，恶魔没有温度，这就让贴在脸颊上的物件轮廓尤为清晰。那是你无比熟悉的东西。又像为了照顾你，他使用着能力让冰冷的东西附上温度，恶趣味的逐渐上升，从冰凉到无差，从温暖，变成了炙热，它灼烧在你的脸颊上，模拟着人类情欲高潮时的温度。你嘴角抖动着，当然不会蠢到这时候再挣扎。

“可谁叫你，”

“是个偷窥狂呢。”

 

二：

你从恶魔的梦境中挣出了。

昏黄的光射进眼中，再也没有什么东西阻碍它们，你激动吗？合拢的嘴唇因为身体对氧气的迫切而张开，你大口，且自由地呼吸着。自由。

动动手指吧。粗粝，纯棉，是你用了两年的床单，它又因你的体液而湿软着。你总会把它们弄脏。赶紧下床吧，把它们扔进洗衣机，再好好的为自己洗个澡。

展正希只是盯着不远处的台灯，橘黄的光将上面的小兔子勾出黑色的轮廓。来自展子茜。

‘哥！你品位太差了！这灯放这了，你可不许扔！’

耳边的声音，耳边的腔调......

“子、”

他自由的声带，已经震不出像样的声响。它就像那盘放在杂物室吃灰太久的磁带，每发出一道音，就像在割开着什么。

“子茜...”

血腥在喉间漫开。

“嘘——”

“你看，我是不是又找到你的重要宝贝了？”

！！

熟悉的声音，熟悉的腔调。

在这之下，肌肉的酸痛，被掏空的无力，搅动大脑的疼痛又算的了什么！他迅速地化出了利爪，龇着牙，有力的尾巴在床上呈现出戒备的姿态。狮子的低吼对准了恶魔低语，威慑。

“你、敢、”

“我不敢。”

回应快而干脆，硌着低频摆动的兽尾一个不适。

有一声轻笑。

“别弄伤自己，热水给你放好了，快去洗吧。”

随着话落，笼罩周身的危机感也消失了。

他再一次的瘫在床上。

问自己，为什么要养只恶魔？

很多时候，连他自己都会忘记答案。

 

三：

他更喜欢淋浴。

恶魔放的洗澡水就跟他的梦境一样，像沼泽，像流沙，像一切让人无法轻易抽身的东西。展正希泡在热水中，舒适的温度软化了肌肉，连骨骼都瘫软的要发出叹息。过去的几日，连轴转在连环少女失踪案的大脑与身体被几近被榨干。头搭在浴沿，这样的姿势太容易引人入梦。

而那些梦境又总会勾引起他的性欲。

搭在缸外的手缓缓的抽回进水中，他单身公寓的浴缸很小，成年男子坐进都需曲起腿，膝盖大分着暴露在外。脑中自主读取起那个宽阔、能塞进三个成年男人——或准确说是成熟恶魔体型的浴缸。那些梦中的画面留在脑中就成了记忆，回忆起来就像杨梅碾压在了唾液腺上。他如此确定，他从没有经历过那些。

抱歉，疲惫的大脑很难简洁组织起这一段话。

好在诚实的身体无需多言。

手掌包住了多褶的部位。半勃的阴茎还不适合直接在拳头里操弄。手在温水里爬动着，慵懒的好像如果可以，你根本不会想去管它。从底部落到顶端，有力的拇指抵在龟头上搓揉着，那里柔嫩的肌肤很快就发红，发胀，兴奋着连尿口都微微开合着，流出的腺液融进了洗澡水中，你夸张的觉得水温因此而高上了几度，裸露在外的膝盖都沾上了粉色。当然，这是在你拥有雪白肤色的前提下。而盖上你天生的小麦肤，情欲的发红，就成了熬着透彻的枫糖浆。

看进恶魔的眼里，更想去舔舐。

你自己舔过嘴角。头更向后仰，把脆弱的脖颈完全暴露，性感的喉结，顶着那层薄薄的肌肤，就像雄性的示威，故意将最脆弱的部位完全暴露。老实话，身体的疲惫还没完全被热水化开，你无意在这件事上花过长的精力。所以给上自己的动作，都是最强烈又有效的刺激。你一手在前端搓揉着，甚至指甲都会挤进裂缝，抠压在微张的尿道口，带着疼痛的酥麻，就像一连串直接打在阴茎内部的电流，让大腿肌肉绷着死紧，根底的阴囊都发起胀来，另一只手抓住了它们。

他对待自己的力度，简直就像与罪犯肉搏的现场。

眼中看到的不再是浴室的暗光，记忆层层叠叠地覆盖而来，有人落在了他的唇上撕咬，有人埋在他的颈间吸吮，有人拉扯着他胸前不存在的乳环，啃咬在他的腰侧，身后难以启齿的地方在收缩着，埋在水下的手，压着睾丸从背后撸动，疼着，爽着，咬着，吞下着，轻哼泄露，攀上高峰。

哒、哒、哒、

门外传来脚步声。像铜鼓样清脆，一下一下砸在耳边，缓慢的节律同手上的高频形成了强烈的反差，就像音频与影像对错了时间线。他的意识已经先一步达到了高潮，身体却还表演着上一句的台词。怪异的快感在身体内扭曲着，揪着身体的所有神经要发出烦躁不安的吼叫！那只恶魔、那只恶魔，总会在此时，乐此不疲地插上一脚！

呼吸一个骤停。

他落进了水底。一瞬间他如回到了母体，隔绝了嘈杂，只剩心跳。可他早失去了蜷缩在子宫里的资格，温水会杀了他。它们隔绝着他的氧气，围堵着他的嘴鼻，让他肿胀的不再只有阴茎，还有随时要炸裂的肺部。在这时涌出的眼泪没人能去分辨，那就是那只濒死的鱼，在水底拱起了腰，昂起的尖端戳出水面，又在撸动中向后弯压，顺着漂亮的弧度点进水中。展正希已经停止不下自己的动作。肺部的极点与他身下的欲望越来越靠近，只要再一下，再！

脑中炸出了濒死的白光。精液射出了水面。如同鲸鱼的最后吐息，慢慢沉入海底......

恶魔将那只落鲸捞出。

人类肌肤的触感摩擦在他的手上，抹去那些沉重又狼狈的水珠，从额上到两边的眼角，沿着如同泪痕的轨迹，滑下颈部，手掌抵在喉结的位置停留，悄无声息。是恶魔钟爱的气息。再向下，恒温的水为身体锁住着温度，成了这具身体最后残余的生气。他抚摸着如同雕塑般完美的肌肉，拇指抚过子弹留下的伤疤，在遇到凸起的刀疤时竖起的指甲尖会在那留下临时的白痕。完美这词，恶魔跟人类一样都用着主观断评价。最后摸上在死亡高潮中来不及回软的阴茎。

他对它，可比它主人对它来着温柔许多。

就像在寒冬中捧着恋人冻僵的手指，他轻轻搓揉着，将它完全的包裹在温暖的手心里，运用着拇指，在阴茎的背部上下缓慢地抚摸着，时不时刺在冠状沟上的指尖，也会沿着系带摩擦，直到它重新恢复起生气，连同它主人的睫毛，一起抖动着。

“满意吗？”

展正希在还辨不出光亮时，就受到恶魔强行挤进视线中，玩味的低语，自带着将那黑发恶魔咧着邪恶笑容的脸印在了视网膜上。

眉头也如同身体的其它部位一样富有生气拧紧着：

“滚。”

即使是从喉底深处挤压出的声音，也掩盖不住上面因沾满兴奋的颤抖。

不得不说，他就是因为这只恶魔，性欲开始变得旺盛，奇怪。又变态。

 

四：

关于梦境，他们有过探讨。

“那不是梦，是恶魔的镜像，我不能因为你的感受就束缚自己。”

“我不想参与。”

不参与，灵力契合程度就会低，别说帮你找人了，你连正常的除灵工作都做不了。

我自己有办法。

比如医院那次？

展正希的腹部一阵抽痛。

恶魔的手掌覆盖在了上面，就像要让他重温上一次的经历，展正希看着那非人的利爪刺进腹腔，鲜血渗出T恤，身体记忆瞬间涌上，即使他清楚这只是恶魔的幻境，没有真实的疼痛，却还是下意识的后退，抵在了恶魔的身上，被迫看着那深入内脏的利爪上刮进胸口，死捏在心脏的位置，一阵窒息。

“看来你没忘嘛”

再一次眨眼，胸口的利爪成了隔着T恤在他胸上不安分的手。展正希一个反手推开了恶魔几近黏进肩上的脸，从牙缝中挤出一句谢谢。拜他所赐，那只深埋在人类体内与宿主灵魂融为一体的上等恶灵，没有要了轻敌者的命，甚至连疤痕都没留下。

“真香，我能再尝尝吗？”

恶魔从不要脸，他又落在了他的另一边，幻化出来的人脸将贪婪演绎着淋漓尽致，他抵压着脖颈嗅着他难得漏出、还残余的恐惧，食之如饴。

“没门。”

一声拒绝落下，黑暗随之而来！恶魔突然出现在他面前，人类的皮囊在他的眼中炸裂。血肉中露出丑陋原型的恶魔大张着满是尖牙的嘴朝他刺来！

展正希的身后忽然燃起了火焰，火焰高涨着，怒吼着，龇着外露的兽齿迎上！

恶魔被他扑倒在地，灯光重新亮起，又是人类的模样。

他眨着亚洲男人黑色的眼睛，看着身上还龇着牙的野兽，露出人类标准的无赖笑，

“知道吗，展正希，你这样最性感了。”

大手拍上了狮子的屁股。

狮子咬进‘人类’肩膀的力度毫不留情。

 

五：

在门外点起了一根烟，门内是人类与恶灵的惨叫二重奏。他舒缓的吐出一口，对恶魔来说，这的确是一场享受。

而那巫师总是干净利落，过于迅速。

还不到半根烟，门被拉开，巫师草草擦过脸上的血迹，边走边套上手中的T恤。恶魔跟上，等电梯时站在身边，略高一点的身体，只用他朝他一偏头，就能闻进从巫师身上散发出的炙热又潮湿的气息。呼出的烟打在他泛红的耳尖。

“这么快？”

“转移了。”

“叮。”

先进电梯吧。恶魔摁灭了烟。老旧的机械慢而响，灯忽明忽暗，巫师从裤兜里掏出了什么东西，凑近恶魔的鼻前。

“能闻出什么不？”

少女的体香，青春期的蜜茶。粉色隆起的布料在恶魔的眼前闪烁着，让他不由的向前埋得更近。更加浓郁的气息涨满鼻腔粘膜，恶魔可也是有腺体，有些地方被刺着蠢蠢欲动。双手搭上了巫师的腰间，一声闷响，巫师被压在金属板上。

“你喜欢这个？”

巫师挑了挑眉，背部的撞击没有不悦，甚至将手微微抬起，让恶魔的鼻子贴着更近，近到鼻尖会顶上他的手心，嘴唇隔着薄薄布料摩擦着。

恶魔没有立刻搭话。他埋在巫师手里的文胸中，鼻子在海绵体上顶弄着，也不知道被他兜了多久，仔细一闻，里面已经混着巫师的味道。一个想法钻进了恶魔脑中。

“巫师大人——”

恶魔抬起眼，眼中兴奋，对角伸出，巫师太过于熟悉这种味道。滥交纵欲的恶魔。

“我帮您找到牠，今晚您能救救我吗？”

说着，恶魔抓上他的手，放在自己胸前。

柔软、圆润、丰满......

 

六：

和恶魔对视是一件很危险的事。

当展正希从他的眼神抽出时，又是浑身湿漉。他瞟了旁边没点屌事的恶魔，脱下已经黏在身上的T恤，塞进恶魔怀中。

“你的责任。把她地址发我。”

然后使劲摁着电梯，将楼层上的'666'强行到了'1'，门叮的一开。

该死！

善良居民看着电梯里走出上身赤裸，喘着粗气又脸色铁青的恶男人。

后面的黑发男人陪着笑。

“我男友，发脾气嘿嘿嘿”

？？？

巫师反手一个圣十加成桃木剑，刺着恶魔魂飞魄散。

后面是我乱想。

—— 善良居民二号。

 

七：

来谈谈巫师的性感吧。

靠在墙边的恶魔呼出一口烟，在这之前，我们谈谈这个？

他朝你举了举手中的烟盒，蓝白烟盒上印着在X光中母胎里畸形的胎儿。

在人间的恶魔，抽了人间好多烟。地狱当然也有烟。地狱的烟就像地狱的花，花单一的红，烟就只懂一味猛烈。人间的人有善恶美丑，人间的烟就层层叠叠，你一瞧货柜上的花花绿绿，给同样老板同样烟钱，有的购买一包，有的却换不来一根烟丝。

对恶魔来说，巫师的身体真算不上诱人。肌肉硬邦，五官硬朗，唯一柔软的嘴，连叫床都不会。甚至不时扔出几个‘脏’字，连脏话都不带连句是跟恶魔比酷吗？

巫师登上绑有附灵者的木桌，双腿一跨，骑坐上去，这姿势可真酷。巫师催动着咒语，咒语让手中的桃木短剑散发蓝光，蓝光刺上脑门。一时间，随着咒语，惨叫、低语、求饶、咒骂、诅咒，一拥而上。这个没有设定的故事，捏碎了东西南北杂糅的乱七八糟。恶魔对咒语会有反应吗？我不知道。他只是转动着手中烟盒，靠在墙边换了个姿势。眼睛始终盯在巫师汗浸的背上。这个不爱穿着衣服除灵的巫师。

‘弄脏了你来洗？’

他说这话时，是正在跟一个恶鬼互殴，在雨夜中，被怪力打倒在地，湿漉的胳膊滑腻腻，拽着恶鬼在地上翻滚。同行如诗如梦，他是逮到就揍，硬核血腥，再多衣服也不够造。

恶魔喜欢缠住那些有缝隙的人类。恶魔喜欢他巫师不受控的兽化。就是这个视角，汗湿的背，脊骨，腰窝，臀部......

这一次，巫师骑在瘦弱的女孩身上，女孩身上青紫一片，但出自巫师手中的并不多，只有束在四肢的勒痕。他有个年纪相仿的妹妹。妹妹哭喊着：

“哥，放开我...我好痛......求求你......”

这时只要巫师一个失神，女孩体内的怨灵们就会冲出，冲来撕咬巫师的灵魂，巫师的灵魂可不是什么好吃的东西。它破烂、乏味，在与恶灵的争斗中被磨的几近透明。而这样身经百战的巫师，自然不会被这点小伎俩蛊惑了。倒不如省点力气，想办法挣脱，来个肉搏更直接。无灵的巫师往往在面对女性时下手轻上许多。

因为他看不见那寄在女孩体内的一大群怨灵。一大群。

哭饶无用的怨灵，转成咒骂，咒骂能生怒气，怒气蓄在心中就是怨灵的力量，她挣扎着，扭动着，巫师不得不再向下压住，手脚并用，人类女性柔软的肌肤摁在手中，纤细的骨骼让谁都不忍心，没有念完咒语的巫师被顶落在地，兽尾都被摔出了。他朝恶魔那边看了一眼。

低阶怨灵？？

恶魔看了看天、天花板。默默不做声的享受阴茎在裤裆里的反应。

都说了，恶魔喜欢这个。就像有些人类男性钟爱兔女郎。

巫师扔开半折的短剑，前后口袋摸一摸，掏出皱巴的黄符，蹭破的肌肤提供了现成的鲜血，沾着行文流畅，小火一烧，灰飞烟灭。他重新登上怨灵的床，呸，木桌，这次分开的双腿使劲夹在女孩的腰间固定，附身下来抓紧她额间湿漉的头发，直视她挑衅的眼神，催动咒语，坚韧的灵魂装配着长刀，狠狠杀进她的黑暗之中。

女孩尖锐的叫声持续了很久，忽然她看到了什么！朝着一个方向垂死挣扎！向它求救—— 那不是恶魔的方向。

“救救我！！！”

化成黑烟，散去。

同昏迷的女孩一起倒下的，还有巫师。

巫师喘着气，恶魔走上前。

“照这样下去，你的灵魂连地狱都不会收了。”

恶魔字典里没有乘人之危，牠们没有对错。他喜欢这个时候摸上他的脊背，感受肌肉的颤抖。然后缓缓下滑，摸到探出兽尾的地方，轻轻抚摸着。现在这姿势真的太适合来一发了。兽人压着弱小的人类女性，可爱的乳房就在他们之间。还记得他们之前的那件文胸吗？恶魔将它还给了女孩。

“那里...呵有什么？”

巫师撑起，扒下恶魔还在游走的手，有些愧疚的从女孩身上挪开，抵着桌边，朝怨灵最后呼救的地方看去。恶魔抵在他肩上，想看吗？

呸！巫师想起上一次被恶魔附身的经历，果断拒绝。他可不想等着恶魔玩厌把身体还回来时，自己又是浑身布满色情的痕迹出现在奇怪的俱乐部里。

“等你哪天口味清淡了，我会考虑。”

 

Tbc.


End file.
